Black Blood
by KIYOMI NEKO
Summary: Ellos son enemigos mortales. Una Vampiresa y un Casavampiros. Son totalmente diferentes con una excepción ninguno de los dos eligió su destino, ninguno de los dos decidió enamorase. Amor, odio, mentira, traición, muerte, fantasía y la fuerza de la... Sangre negra
1. Chapter 1

"_**BLACK BLOOD"**_

**ESTO ES MI NUEVO FIC SUPER ASDFASDFG MUY DIFERENTE A LOS OTROS EL CAP DE SEXY Y REBELDE ESTÁ CASI LISTO SOLO ME FALTAN UNOS DETALLITOS**

"**No decido lo que soy decido lo que seré"**

**Shugo chara no me pertenece**

Una mujer corría con su hija en brazos. Los llantos de la niña no ayudaban a su madre en lo absoluto.

-Maldición Amu. No llores-decía la mujer de tan solo 19 años a su hija.

-Pero mamá duele-decía mientras acariciaba su cabeza y en sus manos quedaban impregnadas gotas negras.

-No grites por favor-la sangre de su madre y padre era de un intenso carmín en cambio el de la chica era más oscuro que la noche. Pero, ¿Cuál es el problema?

**FLASHBACK**

-Como todos los años se realizará en Rose Delivan el "Royale Saint" que como saben es la ceremonia encargada de eliminar a todo niño que consigo lleve la sangre de un vampiro. Exterminaremos y sacrificaremos al demonio que esté a nuestro lado en el nombre de nuestro salvador.

Irá pasando cada madre con su niño y con esta cuchilla sagrada-el sacerdote mostró un cuchillo bañado en oro- se hará un pequeño corte en uno de los dedos del pequeño. Si un niño tiene sangre negra será golpeado con este mazo en espinas en la cabeza hasta que la última gota de su sangre sea derramada en el suelo. El cuerpo será descuartizado y llevado al fuego. Al niño hijo de Dios se le bautizará.

Midori miraba con gran ilusión a la niña con ojos ámbar, pelo rosa y piel muy blanca que sostenía sus brazos. Aunque la niña tenía tan solo 5 años parecía de 10 años, llevaba puesto un delicado vestido blanco con zapatos negros y un collar en forma de candado colgando de su cuello.

-La siguiente por favor-Midori entregó a su niña y esperó con grandes ansias. Se acercó para observar. Se estremeció al ver como hacían un pequeño corte en el dedo de su hija al salir le compraría algún caramelo para que dejase de llorar.

Al hacer la incisión la sangre demoró en salir unos segundos. Después de esperar se pudo observar una pequeña gota negra que salía de la herida y caía al agua. Convirtiendo el resto de esta con el mismo color oscuro.

-ESTÁ MALDITA-gritó un hombre horrorizado al ver la escena, hace más de 500 años no sucedía algo parecido. Midori estaba en shock. El sacerdote tiró a la niña en el suelo y majó su delicado cuerpo con fuerza. La niña soltó un alarido y la madre seguía inmóvil. El sacerdote levantó el mazo y con fuerza atinó el primer golpe en su cráneo salpicando a varia gente con la sangre. Alegrándose del milagro de poder acabar con una de las hijas del diablo. La niña pegó un grito que despertó a su madre.

Atravesando toda barrera humana posible agarró a su hija en brazos y escapó con ella. Escasos 15 segundos la gente empezó a salir fúrica del templo. A atrapar a la pecadora y a su hija. Midori salió en dirección al bosque donde sólo un milagro la salvaría.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Midori se vio acorralada. Antes de que la atraparan escondió a su hija en una madriguera.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-agarraron a la chica del cabello y la estrellaron contra el piso. La chica miraba a su hija con cariño en el suelo, mientras esta la miraba con curiosidad dentro de la cueva. Casi imperceptiblemente la le chica siseaba a su hija para que no hiciera ruido. Mientras amarraban sus muñecas con fuerza.

La niña tomándoselo como un juego rió quedamente tapando su boca, haciéndose para atrás y poniendo un dedo en sus labios sonriendo. Su boca mostraba pequeños colmillos blancos.

La madre sonrió, todo esto valía la pena. Tomaron un hacha y cortaron la cabeza de Midori quedando al lado de la madriguera. La chica se sorprendió varias gotas cayeron en su rostro. Una mano curiosa surcó su mejilla. Limpiando una gota del líquido rojo la pasó sobre sus labios. Sus ojos se oscurecieron y una risa de placer salió de su boca. Lo último que vio con nitidez fue lágrimas en el rostro de su madre inerte, negó y enfureció. Con odio salió de la cueva y se irguió sin que se dieran cuenta. Un hombre de cabello azul tenía la cabeza de su madre en las manos en la otra traía el hacha gritando con euforia. Se abalanzó sobre él y con sus manos arrancó su cabeza.

Arrancando partes de su cuerpo rápidamente. Mientras lo hacía una sonrisa de odio y placer apareció en su rostro. No perdonaría que su madre estuviese llorando por culpa de aquel hombre.

Así acabó con muchos hombres, pocos pudieron salvarse debido a la rapidez con que la niña de colmillos afilados y vestido impregnado de gotas rojas y negras, arrancaba sus vidas.

Un peliazul de unos 7 años miraba la escena horrorizado. Miraba con odio y rencor a la pequeña niña que tomaba la sangre de varios cuerpos en el suelo.

Una mujer haló al niño y empezó a correr.

-Pero mamá, ¡papá!-decía el niño con lágrima en los ojos

-Él ya no está, ¡corre!-el chico corrió con su madre. En cuestión de minutos estaban en su casa.

La madre se arrodilló en el piso y empezó a gritar con dolor e impotencia. El niño la veía con tristeza.

-¡TU!-agarró al chico de los hombros y lo zarandeó-Tú vas a hacer justicia-le miraba con esperanza-vas a honrar a tú padre y me traerás la cabeza de esa maldita contigo y la echaremos al fuego.

-Júramelo Ikuto-el chico asintió tímidamente, mientras la madre caía de rodillas en el suelo y besaba los pies del niño-Eres mi héroe Ikuto-el chico acariciaba el pelo de su madre y le cantaba.

-Sí mamá la traeré para ti- el chico volvía a grabar la imagen de la chica en su cabeza. Ella sería su mayor enemiga en todo el mundo-Yo la mataré.

**Espero que les guste…**

**Kiyomi fuera…**


	2. Chapter 2: TE ODIO

_BLACK BLOOD_

**Hola minna gracias por sus reviews espero que les guste este capi.**

**Ni Shugo chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**IKUTO POV**

-Eres un maldito tramposo-He dedicado toda mi vida a un único propósito. Destruir a Amu Hinamori. Mi más grande placer es hacerla sufrir.

-Lo siento muñeca, no sabía que habían reglas-rodeaba su cuello con varios dientes de ajo sobre su cuello amarrados con listones benditos. Con la fuerza que le quedaba, rompió el collar y se abalanzó sobre mí. Al estar tan débil pude fácilmente ponerla debajo de mí e inmovilizarla.

-No lo hagas-como se me estaba haciendo costumbre, la besé. Ella como de costumbre mordió mis labios haciendo que derramara sangre de estos. Al separarme vi lo que más me gustaba. Ver la cara de placer al probar la sangre, sus ojos oscurecidos por el deseo. Para después dejarla con ganas de más, más sangre.

-Eres una escoria, Tsukiyomi-limpie gotas de sangre de su boca y me levanté.

-Segundo Round Hinamori-se abalanzó sobre mí intentando morderme de nuevo. Tal vez fue mala idea empezar otro Round después de haberla dejado morderme. Entre tantas vueltas nos olvidamos del "Portal" el portal es un aro que lleva a cualquier ser al mundo de las tinieblas. Era el lugar donde se ocultaba Amu ya que pocos seres humanos se atreven a llegar a este.

Amu resbaló cerca del portal y abriendo sus ojos en sorpresa me jaló de la camisa y junto con ella caímos en el portal. Sentí como el aire se volvía espeso y todo se oscurecía. Lo último que sentí fue el duro suelo.

.

.

.

**AMU POV**

Lo último que recuerdo es haber caído por el portal. Me levanté sobando mi cabeza vi a mi alrededor y todo el cuerpo se me erizó. El lugar era oscuro y húmedo por todos lados con varios edificios destruidos (Así como el mundo de Suigintou creo que se escribía así XD) sentí que algo se removía a mi lado, Ikuto se levantaba y despertaba poco a poco. Inmediatamente me levanté y tomé posición de ataque. Ikuto Tsukiyomi es un humano entrometido muy fuerte que me ha atacado desde hace varios años. Hace 15 años atrás mi madre murió dejándome sola no he probado más sangre humana a parte de la de ese pervertido desde que maté a todos aquellos humanos.

-No crees que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que atacarte-se levantó del suelo sobando su cabeza. Con desconfianza me alejé y busqué algo con qué cubrir mis heridas. Él pareció ponerse de pie y hacer lo mismo.

-Esto es todo culpa tuya ¿Por qué no te mueres y ya?

-No te daré el gusto créeme-habían unos trozos de tela y con estos cubrí mis heridas-¿Ahora?-pregunté observando el lugar-¿Qué hacemos?-sentí un escalofrío y lo siguiente que sentí fue el suelo.

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA!-Grité mientras trataba de quitarme a Ikuto de encima.

-¿En serio creíste que dejaría escapar una oportunidad para hacerte sufrir?

-Tienes razón no debí ser tan ingenua-dije tumbándolo debajo de mí. Me acerqué a su cuello dispuesta a morderlo podía escuchar el latir de su corazón. De repente pude sentir un calor en el estómago-Maldito-había incrustado su daga bendita en mi estómago.

-¡Maldición fallé!-decía mientras sobaba mi estómago por la pequeña herida que había provocado en mi vientre-se me resbaló el cuchillo.

-Eres un maldito tramposo no tienes dignidad en lo absoluto-curé mi herida y quité la venda que ya había regenerado mi herida.

-Tú eres la tramposa-parecía divertido por la situación-puedes recupérate en segundos por una herida menor y en minutos por una herida de 20cm así que ser sucio es lo máximo que puedo hacer por tratar de ganarte.

-¡Cállate! Y ayúdame. Hay que salir de aquí-dije levantándome. Aunque podía sanar fácilmente el agua bendita no podía ser pasada por alto. Ikuto se levantó y se puso al lado mío.

-Exploremos-dijo mientras guardaba su daga en su bolsillo.

Caminamos varias horas y no había indicios de nada que nos pudiera salvar.

-Esto parece el infierno-dijo Ikuto observando su alrededor-Este lugar es un asco.

-No te fijes en eso ahora. Solo hay que salir. No soporto estar cerca de ti. Es lo principal-Ikuto me remedó y siguió caminando.

-Eres un estúpido Tsukiyomi-decía Ikuto sacándome de mis casillas mientras cruzábamos un rio trecho-Vamos murciélago saca tus alas y vuela-evité explotar y seguí caminando-Te venceré estúpido pervertido.

-¡CALLA!-él solo sonrió y empezó a cruzar el río.

-Como quieras Murciélago-san

-No me llames así mierda…

**NORMAL POV**

Amu intentó seguir su camino por el rio pero logró distinguir a su parecer un delicioso aroma que le envolvía, de esencia muy fuerte y diferente. Inmediatamente sus ojos se oscurecieron y sus colmillos se agrandaron.

-¿Qué pretendes?-preguntó Ikuto ya que Amu había adoptado una posición algo curveada con las manos en el suelo como si estuviese asechando.

-Comer-dijo tranquila aspirando el dulce aroma de un ser inocente que estaba a punto de ser devorado.

Cerró los ojos inhalando fuertemente, al abrirlos un intenso color carmín-casi negro-inundó sus orbes dorados. Y como lo esperaba de entre unas grandes rocas apareció algo que parecía ser un perro, solo que con orejas similares a las de un conejo. Un cuerpo curveado color negro, sus brazos parecían ser las de un humano y sus patas traseras a las de un can, poseía una cola larga y un hocico del cual se podía ver una hilera de gigantes colmillos.

-Oye… ¿Estás segura de hacer esto?-Amu solo observaba al ser que al parecer ya la había olfateado.

-Cállate y no te muevas-El ser volvió a verlos al percatarse de la posición de la peli-rosa gruñó fuertemente, dejándolos que dentro de su boca aparecía una gran lengua semejante a la de una víbora. Sus ojos eran gigantes y saltones. Totalmente negros, con excepción a su centro que de él parecía brotar llamas rojas.

Empezó a correr en dirección a la peli-rosa con apresurados saltos. Ella empezó a saltar tratando de ganar más terreno. Al encontrarse, ella con gran facilidad logró derrumbarlo en el piso colocándolo boca abajo con sus manos en la espalda jalándolas hacia arriba y poniendo su pie en la columna de este, a pesar de estar descalza. Haciendo presión en el cuello logró desnucarlo dejándolo inerte en el suelo _"ni una gota derramada" _pensó al ver el cuerpo visiblemente en perfectas condiciones. Sonrió complacida.

Ikuto que se había acercado un poco veía sorprendido la escena, mientras ella lo levantaba con gran facilidad del suelo y clavaba sus grandes colmillos en el cuello de su víctima. Se tambaleaba debido al gran placer que se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Cuando se aseguró de dejar el cuerpo sin rastros de sangre dentro de este lo dejó en el piso y limpió su boca con su brazo dejándolo totalmente rojo, mientras lamía sus colmillos que cada vez se hacían más pequeños. Pero, sin dejar su ligera forma puntiaguda.

Amu llevaba puesto un short negro de piel auto-fabricado por ella con la ayuda de la carne de algún animal que fue su víctima en el pasado y una camisa manga larga color blanco perteneciente al padre de Ikuto bastante grande para ella, muy manchada de sangre, entre la de Ikuto, la de Amu y la de sus víctimas. Y el collar en forma de candado regalo de su madre.

-La próxima vez que quieras comer me avisas eso es repugnante

-Tal vez lo recuerde-dijo la chica mientras ambos se adentraban en las tinieblas…

.

.

.

**Bueno segundo capi espero que les guste…**


End file.
